devilmaycryfandomcom-20200222-history
Lucia
Lucia is a mysterious demon hunter and one of the protagonists and playable characters of Devil May Cry 2, alongside Dante. Lucia is a member of the clan that has for ages been charged with protecting the faithful of Vie de Marli from all incarnations of evil. However, she is in fact an artificially created demon, crafted by Arius's own hand. The truth of her origin weighed heavily upon her, until Dante's words reinvigorated her spirit. Description Tall and lithe, Lucia is a deadly beauty with dark skin. She wears her bright red hair in a braid over her left shoulder. The most notable pieces of her wardrobe are her short, white cape and her exposed midriff. Story ''Devil May Cry 2'' Lucia lures Dante to her island so that Matier, her mother, may ask him to help them to defeat Arius, a sorcerer/millionaire who has turned their land into a paradise for demons. Matier asks Dante to help Lucia to find the remaining parts of the Arcanas, the four ancient, sacred relics used to seal Argosax away from this world and the artifacts which Arius is so desires for. Dante accepts, and he and Lucia start their quests separately. Much later, Lucia meets Arius. Arius reveals to her that she is actually a mannequin, like the Secretaries, and was created by him. He says that she was a "defect" and so was about to be disposed of when Matier found her. He also tells her that a mark on her left shoulder - "X" (Chi) - is actually her real name. Then he demands that Lucia gives him the Arcanas that she have already found. After she angrily rejects, he says that "the world is already warped" and that "everything that belongs to the devils will eventually revert to its original form", including Lucia, and leaves her, uncertain about her own future. Despite this, Lucia continues her mission to find all the remaining parts of the Arcanas. When she gathers them all, she gives Arcana to Dante, asking him to bring them to Matier for her. After that, she leaves to finish Arius by herself, but is unsuccessful and gets captured. Later Dante comes to rescue her, and gives out all the Arcanas despite Lucia's protests. After Arius and Dante fight, the sorcerer uses his hostage to pull them both out of the building. However, Dante transforms into a devil and they fly to safety. Lucia then asks him why he saved her to which he replies that "every hero has a weakness". There she also meets with Matier, who confirms that they are not tied by blood, but also says that their ties are bound by history and experience, which are much deeper then blood. Then after Lucia thanked her mother for the truth and love, she goes after Dante. Lucia and Dante manage to enter the Uroboros Corporation's skyscraper building again, just to see that the sun has completely eclipsed and that the ritual cannot be stopped. After something in it goes wrong, it is revealed that Dante had switched the Medaglia coin with his own. Dante attacks the distracted Arius and defeats him. Watching this seemingly end, Lucia attacks Dante and asks him to kill her. She tells him about her doubts and then asks him to kill her again. Before Dante can decide anything, the door to the Demon World opens, even though the ritual was incomplete. Lucia says that she will go because she is "expendable", to which Dante suggests to leave it to fate. After heads fall once again, he takes a motorcycle and enters the Demon World. After Dante leaves, Arius, now completely turned into a vengeful undead monster, rises out of hellfire from the ruins of the building that had been the giant, Nefasturris, but Lucia puts this twisted abomination to rest. Shortly after, she is seen near the closed portal between the four separate Uroboros skyscrapers, waiting for Dante. Matier is also here, and comforts her, saying that should not worry as "everything is just as it was with Sparda". Lucia then gets the coin Dante gave to her and reveals that both sides are heads. Much later, Lucia is shown waiting in Dante’s shop, flipping his coin continuously. She then hears a motorcycle outside the shop and goes out running. However, whether this is Dante or not is never revealed. Other Appearances *Lucia is a character card in SNK vs. Capcom: Card Fighter DS. Powers and abilities Lucia is quick, agile, and has proven to be a formidable opponent. She is possibly almost as strong as Dante; powerful enough to slay the Argosax-possessed Arius as well as any other foe in her path. She can also take on her true form via Devil Trigger, transforming herself into an angelic, dove-like creature. In this form, Lucia is able to fly, swim with swifter ease, use her feathers as projectiles, infuse her blades with the elements, move with accelerated speed, and slow down time. She has the ability to breathe underwater. Her first weapons of choice are ornately crafted curved daggers for attacks of the up-close and personal nature. She moves as gracefully as a cat and uses throwing knives for long-range attacks. When cornered, Lucia will execute her stunning wall jump. Unlike Dante, who utilizes firearms, Lucia uses a variety of thrown weapons for ranged attacks. The overall effect is the same, however. Weapons *Cutlaseer - Her default melee weapon *Klyamoor *Zambak *Throwing Daggers - Her default ranged weapon *Darts *Bow Gun *Cranky Bomb Gameplay When in Lucia's Devil Trigger, equip the Aerial Heart and fly in the air. Press + / + constantly until you do not have control of Lucia. She will perform an attack similar to the Phantom's Volcano Ash attack. It will take a lot of Devil Trigger. If you keep pressing it fast it will not waste Devil Trigger at all, but it will eventually stop. Background Lucia shares her name with Saint Lucy, a martyred saint, called Lucia in The Divine Comedy, where she appeared to help poet Dante Alighieri. References Category:Characters Category:Playable characters Category:Devil May Cry 2 Category:Protagonists